


Hands Down

by cassiopeiasara



Series: She's Got A Way of Talkin' (Dialogue Prompts) [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holtz is easily distratcted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Holtz tries to pay attention, she really does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In response to an anonymous tumblr prompt asking for the line "Your hands are so much larger than mine." Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit. Title from the Dashboard Confessional song of the same name (that sadly doesn't have much to do with the fic content).

Patty was explaining something and in the first minute, Holtzmann swore she’d actually been listening.

It wasn’t her fault that Patty was so distracting with her gorgeous voice and the gestures she made with her hands. Hands that always looked as smooth as silk and bore fingernails with all kinds of cool shades of color and bright bracelets that would sometimes slip further than Patty’s wrists. Hands that saved Holtz more times than she could count and ones that were currently engaged in snapping fingers in her face. 

Holtz blinked and tilted her head. “What?”

Patty pulled her hands into fists and placed them on her hips. “Were you even listening to me?”

Holtz nodded. “I was,” She drew out the word, paused, then added, “till I wasn’t.”

“Mm hm, and what was so much more interesting than what I had to say?”

Holtz stared back at Patty for a moment before her eyes dropped down to Patty’s hands again. “Your hands are so much larger than mine.”

Patty narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, obscuring her hands from Holtz’s view. “It’s not my fault you’re bite size.”

Holtz leaned forward on her chin. “I prefer to think of it as fun size though I could change my opinion according to the parameters of what this biting might entail.”

Patty scoffed and sat back down, making a few notes in her notepad. “Why you so focused on my hand size anyway?”

Holtz held up her fingers and ticked them off with each new point. “Equipment measurements, new glove fitting, there are plenty of things I have to stay on top of Pats.” 

 _You could be one of them,_ she thought.

Patty tilted her head and pinned Holtz with an expectant glare. “Which is why I was trying to update you on the location of our bust tomorrow night.”

Holtz licked her lips and shrugged her shoulder. “Not my fault you’re so distracting.”

Patty stood up and walked closer to Holtz’s end of the table. She stopped at the edge, gripping the side with her hands. “Distracting huh?” There was a husky layer to her tone that Holtz had only really dreamed of. She had to admit the reality was better and hotter. 

Holtz cleared her throat. “Yes, distracting,” Patty leaned toward her and Holtz tried unsuccessfully to separate the nervous edge from her voice. “With your hands and your voice and, and that,” she licked her lips as Patty hovered right above them, “that gray sweater you’re wearing.”

Patty chuckled darkly. “I see.”

In Holtz’s mind, she’d closed her eyes and leaned forward and slipped her lips over Patty’s in one of the smoothest of segues. 

In reality, Patty straightened up a full five minutes before Holtz’s lean. She laughed a little as Holtz almost fell over on the table. 

Patty caught her by the tops of her arms. “We can talk about it more later, baby, but for right now, you really do need to focus on tomorrow.”

Holtz let out a whine as she leaned back in her chair. 

Patty rounded the table and squeezed her forearm. “I didn’t say never and I promise if you really listen, it’ll be sooner rather than later.”

Holtz nodded and paid perfect attention this time.


End file.
